steal a kiss and you'll break a heart
by toriestark
Summary: she turns around and walks further into his apartment; hips swaying, her high heels click clacking against the hardwood floor. -bolin/jinora


**title**: steal a kiss and you'll break a heart.  
**pairing**: bolin/jinora  
**dedication**: to sara who is the queen of this ship.

**notes**: bolin is 21, jinora is 17.

* * *

Bolin closes the door with his foot, his hands too busy mapping Jinora's body hidden under her emerald dress. She bites down on his bottom lip and pulls away, leaving Bolin a trembling, aroused mess. She turns around and walks further into his apartment; hips swaying, her high heels click clacking against the hardwood floor. She can feel his eyes on her, drinking her in and with a smirk on her lips she looks back and she's right.

Bolin is leaning against the door with a dazed look on his handsome face, eyes roaming over her body. Korra was right when she said Bolin was crazy about her. His eyes rise up and lock with hers, "Bo, could you get my zipper?" she asks, pure innocence masking her devilish ways.

He walks towards her and with shaking hands he pulls down the zipper on the back of her dress revealing porcelain skin underneath. She pulls her arms out of the short lace sleeves and shimmies out of the dress letting it pool around her on the floor. She steps out of the dress in nothing but her black lace panties, nude stockings and her stilettos. Kicking the dress away, she walks up to her boyfriend and presses her body flush against his. So close to him she can feel his erection against her stomach, his pupils are blown wide leaving a tiny ring of green and they rake over her mostly naked body.

She wraps her hand around his tie and pulls his face down capturing his lips in a searing kiss. His hand cups her cheek while the other pulls out the pin that was holding her way up in a messy bun. Long chestnut tresses tumble down against her back and Bo's hand is now fisting her hair, bringing their mouths closer.

"Bo," she whispers against his lips.

"Yeah?" his mumbles back, hands moving and wrapping themselves around her waist.

"You're overly dressed" she says look down at his suit before looking back up.

"Then why don't you do something about that" he whispers against her ear.

And that starts the proverbial fire under Jinora's ass. She's pushing off his jacket, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once those offending articles of clothing are on the floor, her hands move to Bolin's dress pants, popping the button's open and pulling down his fly. Bolin kicks off his stuffy dress shoes, pulling his socks off and he's shimming out of his pants and kicking them away.

Jinora steps out of her heels loosing the height gap that her five inch heels filled. She has to stand on the tips of her toes to press her lips against Bolin's slightly chapped ones. His hands slide down to cup her ass and she can feel him smirking against her lips, a with a swipe of her tongue and a bite to his bottom lip, her arms warp themselves tightly around his neck and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bolin's laughter is muffled by their lips but he rolls with the sudden change, one hand of her ass, he uses the other to pull off her left stocking and when his left hand returns to her butt, he uses his right to pull off her other stocking.

Bolin carries her into his bedroom and drops her onto the bed. He crawls his way up to her, mapping kisses against her thighs, up her stomach, her breasts, across her neck before sealing them against Jinora's soft lips. Her hands bury themselves in Bo's dark hair, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist again. With Bolin too distracted by her lips, her hands, her slow thrusts against his clothed erection, she smirks and flips them over, Jinora sitting proud in his lap.

Bolin looks utterly confused for a few seconds but that look goes away when he rolls her hips, his head titling back exposing his neck as a low groan escapes his lips. Her finger tips trail lightly against his tan skin, down his chest and he's looking up at her, cheeks flushed and pants and _fuck_, she's really in love with this guy.

She leans down so she's chest to chest, her lips mere centimetres away from his, "I want to, _ah_, ride you" she says with a roll of her hips.

"Oh, okay. We can definitely do that" he says hands moving from her waist to pull off her soaked panties. She lifts herself up on her knees, letting Bo pull off the lace fabric. Once her panties are past her knees, she pulls them off and throws them somewhere in the room, settling back down on Bolin's lap.

She can feel his erection against her and it's driving her completely mad, "Boxers off. Now" she grinds out and Bolin's lifting his hips up and pulling his boxers off and away with Jinora's help.

Then it's just skin touching skin and Jinora feels like she's on fire. Moan's tumble from her lips and Bolin sits up, hands moving to her thighs, chest to chest and he kisses her so gently, it makes her insides melt. She doesn't know what she did in her past life to get such a great guy like Bo, but whatever she did must have pleased the Spirit's ten times over.

Bolin pulls away and he's looking into her eyes, apprehension and caution clear, "are you ready?" he asks rubbing smooth circles into her porcelain skin.

"Been ready for the past ten minute's Bo" she says giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile.

That gets a laugh out of Bolin and she doesn't know how but her smile grows wider but then Bolin's kissing her again and _spirit's_, the man is a good kisser.

Jinora takes him in her hand, draws her fingers up his cock, slicks a thumb through the pre cum welling up at the tip. And Bo's head is thrown back, desperate groans falling from his lips. "Fuck Jinora, you're going to kill me" he huffs out, hands travelling from her waist, to message her breasts and back down to her waist. Oh, there are going to be bruises tomorrow.

"Can't have that now can we?" she says and then she's propping herself on her knees, adjusting her position and guiding Bolin's cock into her, lowering herself down to get him fully seated. With shallow thrusts her works herself through the burn until it's nothing but pleasure and breathy moans tumbling from her lips.

His hips rise up off the mattress to her thrusts, shocks of hot white pleasure coursing through their bodies. They move in synchronized thrusts; her grinding down and him rising to met her, pants and moans filling up the room along with the sound of flesh against flesh. Her hands roam his chest, his neck, his arms, watching his every move and she rolls her hips, her name falling from his lips.

She's lost in the push and pull of their bodies and the next thing she knows, Bolin's pushing himself up, pulling her arms around his shoulders and kissing her; all teeth and tongue and heat, his hips still rolling. The new angle presses the root of his cock hard against her clit and that's it. She gasping, Bolin's name tumbling from her lips and her orgasm courses through her. They're both trembling; he thrusts once, twice, thrice and then he's coming, gasping her name as he thrusts through his orgasm.

When he breathing's evened out, she slowly gets up off Bolin, a small gasp escaping her lips and his cock is pulled out of her body. She collapses into the sheets next to him and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"We need a shower," she says looking at her sticky and sweaty bodies, "and new sheets because these are ruined."

"We can do that later," he says peppering kisses into her hair, the back of her neck, her shoulders, "for now, we relax" and she's chuckling, turning over and snuggling against his chest.


End file.
